The Melancholy of a Broken Child
by Victorique Seras
Summary: Icarus Hellsing is a boy who burns for revenge after his family was murdered and he was placed in a human experimentation lab. He manages to summon a demon named Eli and forms a contract with him. Icarus wants revenge and Eli is more than willing to help him. They have many encounters with the supernatural on their way to find his family's murderer. What lies in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
Victorique - Ha! Didnt think id get it done this early did ya!

Fancygirl229- yea yea yea you still have 14 more chapters to do so HA HA HA. Oh yea and not even in her dreams does she own Black Butler.

Victorique- fancygirl you suck donkey butt you know that, right?

Fancygirl229- yep, now lets get to the story shall we

Epilouge  
Darkness. There was nothing but darkness all around him. He wasn't even in a room anymore. It was just...blackness all around him. But it didn't frighten him. He was used to being alone in pitch black, but it had never been so dark you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face like it was now. Then, a deep, sinister voice was heard. "Do you wish to form a contract with me? If you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will be forever closed to you." The boy jumped at what had been said. "What do you mean? Who are you!" "I am a demon, and you have summoned me. That fact will not change for all of eternity. Now, I will ask again, do you wish to form a contract with me? I will fulfill your wish in exchange for your soul. So, do you have a wish?" "Six years. Six years I've rotted in this retched human experimentation facility. Six painful, humiliating, disgusting years. I want to find the person who put me in this awful place. I want to find the person who was responsible for this and the murder of my family. I will find him and kill him. Form a contract with me!"  
The darkness seemed to have died down. Feathers began to rain down and a figure was visible. A strangely shaped silhouette. The figured smiled and large fangs were shown. The demon spoke once more, "Yes, my master."

The boy was back in his dark, cramped cell, completely naked. The workers don't even bother to give their guinea pigs clothes. A man was standing over him, wearing a black cloak. He had short black hear and eyes with a deep shade of red. "So, where shall we put our contract seal?" "What do you mean?" "We must mark our bodies to complete the contract. Mine is on my right hand, where do you want yours?" "How about my right eye?" He spoke softly. "Why there of all places? Don't you want it somewhere that can be easily concealed?" "Well if you haven't noticed already, I'm heterochromic and I always covered my right eye anyway so people wouldn't think I was a freak. They always used to make fun of me so I just started covering it up." The demon bent over to look at the boys eyes and sure enough, he was telling the truth. The boy's right eye was a cerulean color and the left eye was a deep sea green. "Very well then." The demon placed his hand over the boys eye to form the mark. "Aaah!" The boy yelped in pain. The demon took his hand away and looked at his right eye. There was a black pentagram in the place of his usual beautiful eye color.

"Well, I suppose it's time I finally leave this awful place. But before that happens, I want you to kill everyone in this place! Leave no one alive!" "Yes, my master." The demon bowed and disappeared. A few minutes later he came back and told the boy the job was done. He then carried the boy outside, a place he hadn't been in six years. "So, what's your name?" The demon asked. "My name is Icarus. Icarus Hellsing." "Ah, that's an interesting name." "And what is your name, demon?" "Whatever my master wishes it to be." It was silent for a while before the boy's face lit up and he spoke. "Then I shall name you Eli Seras." "Very well, now, where is your home at?" "Well, I don't know where I'm at, but I know I used to live in Kyoto, Japan." "Oh my, it's going to be a long way home."

Icarus looked up at the sky and stared for a long time. "I haven't seen the sun since I was eight. It's sad really, now that I'm fourteen." Now that they were in the light, they were both able to get a good look at each other. Eli noticed that his new master had solid white hair. He had bruises all over his body and many scars. Eli took his cloak off and underneath was a butler's uniform. He gave the cloak to his once naked master. It was way too big for his tiny body of course, but at least he had some form of clothes now. "Well, now that we've gotten everything here all sorted out, how about we head to Kyoto?" The demon said. "That sounds nice... I can't wait to return home."

A/N ok so fancygirl is my best bud and she's also my beta so i know we're gonna have some fun with this story XD and yes i do intend to make it 15 chapters


	2. The Servants Strike!

Disclaimer-  
Fancygirl229- As I said before she will never own Black Butler

Victorique- you madam are cruel and heartless

Fancygirl- thank you I try

Chapter 2  
The Servants Strike!

It's been a year since they formed a contract with each other. Icarus is back in his old Japanese mansion along with Eli and two other servants they hired. "WAAAAAAH!" Screams a woman carrying way too many plates as she falls to the ground, shattering every last plate. "Honestly Kaede, how many times have I told you not to carry so many at once! You're the biggest klutz I've ever seen!" Icarus scolds his maid. "Forgive me master I just thought I could get it done faster this way!" The maid quickly runs away to get the cleaning supplies. "Really Eli, you couldn't have picked worst servants than this." He says, rubbing his temples. "Hiroshi, what the devil are you doing?" He asks his other servant as he sees him leading a live deer into the servants hallway. "How could I say no to this poor wounded animal!" "No! Absolutely not! No deer in this house! Eli just where the hell are you while all this is going on?!"

Meanwhile in the garden, Eli is having a relaxing time tending to the flowers when he hears a scream. He races to the source of the yell and what he finds disturbs him greatly. His jaw is hanging on the floor at the sight before him. His master is being mounted by a deer. "Aaah! I told you to get that stupid deer out of here! Get him off of me this instant!" Eli quickly pushes the deer off of his poor master. Icarus stomps over to one of the samurai swords on the wall and grabs it. He begins running towards Hiroshi and the deer hiding behind him. "That's it! He dies today!" They have a wild goose chase for a good 15 minutes before Eli finally calms his master down enough to let go of the sword. "What idiot brings a wild deer into their master's home!" Icarus says while entering his office with Eli. Eli glanced at his pocket watch."I must start preparing dinner. If you need anything, please call for me." He said as he left the room.

"Oh my, I have so much work to do." Icarus mumbled to himself as he saw the stack of paperwork on his desk. Icarus was, at the age of 14, quite the businessman. His father owned a company that made fine katanas, armor, and other things like that. Icarus inherited the company after his family's demise. "So tired..." Icarus mumbles before drifting off into sleep on his desk. There was the sound of children laughing. Three children played in a backyard as a man and a woman watched over them. It was Icarus's parents, Integra and Kaiya. Icarus was playing a game of tag with his older brother Reiko and his little sister Mariko. All of a sudden a huge smoke cloud appeared and screams were heard. It was the screams of his family, he could see his siblings and parents being dragged away as he fought with the man trying to take him as well. Icarus couldn't see anything as he struggled to get to his parents. Then he heard it... four gunshots. Then, it all fell silent. No more screams, just...nothing. He felt a sharp sting in his neck as he fell unconscious. The albino began to hear a faint voice in his unconscious mind calling to him. "Master. Master. Master!" Icarus awoke breathing heavily. "Master, are you alright? I heard you screaming all the way in the kitchen." "I'm fine Eli." He stated, still out of breath. "Well alright then...it is time for dinner." "I'll be there shortly." Eli left the room shortly after. "It was just a dream..." Icarus said softly to himself as he sighed. "Nothing but a dream."

After dinner Icarus decided it was time to retire to his room. Eli quickly drew a warm bath for his master. "It's been quite the day." Icarus said, getting in to the bath. "Indeed my young master." "Tomorrow we'll have an even bigger day. We will be heading in to the heart of Kyoto tomorrow, so prepare a carriage for us." "What do we need from Kyoto my young master?" "I'll explain it on the way there. I'm too tired right now. I'm going to bed." The albino said, getting out of the bath and heading to his room. He put on his nightgown and climbed into bed. "Goodnight my lord." Eli stated as he walked towards the door. "Stay here. At least until I fall asleep." Icarus mumbled quietly. "Oh my, is the young master scared? Could it be from what happened before dinner perhaps?" "Just shut up and stay there. I don't want to hear another peep out of you." "Yes, my lord." Icarus soon drifted off to sleep, trying not to think about what awaits him tomorrow.

Muahahahahha! Was that two chapters in a week?! I must say im on a roll! Take that! (oh shut up victorique) Since im a huge procrastinator I tend to push things off until fancygirl blows up on me and makes me finish whatever im supposed to be doing ( yea and even then i have to keep bugging you) Yep, shes my beta and my manager. Poor fancygirl... ( I know right she's INSANE I tell you INSANE!)


End file.
